


winter rose

by bittersweetwhimsy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, havent decided the ships yet, modern sleeping beauty twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: To Jihoon, they started as friends and continue to be friendsTo the other three, they started as friends and continue into guardians





	winter rose

**Author's Note:**

> trying a different style for this

_Wonwoo:_

The first time he saw him, he couldn’t believe this was the one.

Pale skin. Even paler than him. Didn’t believe that was possible.

He watched the kid punch both Junhui and Soonyoung. He couldn’t deny that seeing the smaller boy pack a punch to his extremely touch affectionate friends was refreshing (hopefully it would give the two sense, to not go around hugging people during their first meetings ( ~~it didn’t.~~ )).

What part of this kid needed protection?

If his personality was a fence, then his tongue were the barb wires that sit atop the fence.  Except that the true personality was a small forest cottage.  The kid was easy to get along with. Similar style humor and a kind person deep down. He wanted the other to be able to shine brightly.  The younger was talented in so many ways, yet he had zero confidence in his abilities.

He was willing to be someone who would showcase the younger’s abilities.

 

_Junhui:_

He made the mistake of calling him cute while hugging him.

Instead of being put off by the retaliation of the younger, it motivated him. He realized the younger wasn’t used to his kind of affection: constant touches.

The younger boy’s gruff disposition was only a mask, that he put on when he was at school. It didn’t bother the elder. He knew the ins and out of how to deal with a tough exterior. After all, Wonwoo was quite similar as well.

At the younger’s house, the mask slipped off to reveal a playful boy, easily shy with his own antics. The giggling mixed with the crashing melodies rolling off the piano keys underneath their fingers. He could feel his own smile growing bigger each and every day they were together. The boy’s smile grew softer and fonder.

That soft smile was something he would be willing to protect.

 

_Soonyoung:_

He immediately knew once they shook hands. He went straight for a hug upon releasing the younger’s hand. Had he seen Junhui’s exchange with the younger, he would’ve seen the punch to his stomach coming.

Just like Junhui, he didn’t mind either. Behind those later punches were fondness and no pain. The punches were all relatively light. 

To him, the younger was someone learning to be more confident in his abilities. Unlike him. But the younger always turned to him for inspiration. It was different. This kind of dependency wasn’t like the kind of dependency he would turn to Wonwoo for dumb puns and jokes, or the dependency Junhui had on the other two for translation help.

He was willing give his unconditional support to his talented friend.


End file.
